


Настоящий рай

by akino_ame



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они познакомились в первый день отпуска, когда Соске на ломаном английском пытался объяснить в ресторанчике, чего ему хочется на ужин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящий рай

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-16 для команды Free! 2016.  
> Беты - Ринне и Шульгульма.  
> Написано на арт Анки Хельской. http://storage2.static.itmages.ru/i/16/0224/h_1456322533_7692149_450418a90c.jpg Спасибо за вдохновение. <3

Порт Дуглас просыпался переливчатым — то тихим, то пронзительным, то мелодичным — щебетом. Понемногу синело небо, пряча румяные щеки за дымкой облаков. Мерно плескал океан. Городок, опоясанный зеленью и белой полосой четырехмильного пляжа, умытый росой — настоящий тропический рай.

Соске потянулся в постели, запутался ногами в простынях и едва не свалился. Замерев на мгновение, уселся и принялся распутывать спеленавшую его ткань. Он нашарил мобильник на прикроватной тумбочке, посмотрел на время и снова упал на подушки. 

Вставать так рано категорически не хотелось. В конце концов, у него был отпуск, разве в отпуске не принято валяться в постели хотя бы до девяти?

Поворочавшись несколько минут, Соске со стоном поднялся и все же потопал в ванную — умываться. А потом — на пляж. От квартирки, которую он снял на пару недель, до пляжа было рукой подать. К сожалению, за те три дня, что он успел провести в Австралии, Соске понял, что поплавать всласть не удастся — рядом с берегом были натянуты сетки. Впрочем, лучше окунуться в воду по пояс, чем получить ожоги из-за медузы.

Вода была теплой, словно парное молоко, но плавать вдоль сетки скоро надоело, и Соске направился к берегу, пока ладони не стали загребать песок. 

Он поднялся, мокрые шорты тут же облепили бедра. 

— Привет, любитель мелководья!

Соске поднял голову и улыбнулся — у вышки спасателей стоял Рин.

***

Они познакомились в первый день отпуска, когда Соске на ломаном английском пытался объяснить в ресторанчике, чего ему хочется на ужин. Как назло, описаний блюд не было, а быстрый, похожий на щебетание птички, говор официантки Соске никак не мог разобрать.

— Помощь нужна? — прозвучало на японском с едва уловимым акцентом, и Соске перевел взгляд с растерянной официантки на стоящего рядом парня, неуверенно кивнул. Тот, не смущаясь, плюхнулся за его столик, и через три минуты уже заказал пиццу без кальмаров для Соске, еще одну для себя и по паре стаканов пива. 

— На пиво, надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии? — весело спросил Рин.

— Нет.

— Ну и отлично, тут у них вкусное «густое».

— Густое?

— Сейчас сам попробуешь, — Рин подмигнул, и Соске вдруг ощутил что-то вроде предвкушения. 

Пиво оказалось и вправду «густым», вязало язык и пилось как-то тягуче. Пицца таяла во рту, а Рин оказался веселым и забавным собеседником, так что неожиданный совместный ужин прошел очень даже неплохо. Попрощавшись у ресторанчика — Соске попытался заплатить за ужин Рина: все-таки он помог ему и поработал переводчиком, но Рин только брови приподнял и выложил на стол купюру, — Соске сразу же пожалел, что не взял телефон или хотя бы не обменялся емайлами. Все-таки даже в отпуске хочется поговорить с кем-нибудь, не исполняя при этом ритуальный танец с жестами и прыжками.

Правда, Порт Дуглас был маленьким городком, и Рин снова встретился ему утром и даже поплавал с ним немного. Только возмутился, что мелко и неинтересно, а еще строго-настрого запретил заплывать за сетку.

— А то тобой позавтракает кто-нибудь еще зубастее меня, — и улыбнулся во все тридцать два.

В первый раз Соске даже испугался, а потом как-то перестал обращать на острые, словно подпиленные зубы. 

— Да понял я, — сказал Соске, — висят же предупреждения везде.

— Хорошо, что понял, а то каждый месяц находятся любители острых ощущений. 

— И как?

— Как-как? Лезут за сетку, мелко им тут, видите ли. Слава богу, сейчас не сезон медуз, а то спасателей жалко. Туристам-то острые ощущения, а спасателям приходятся за ними лезть. И часто вплавь. 

— Ты так говоришь, будто самому приходилось туристов спасать.

— Было дело, — вздохнул Рин. — Те еще ощущения.

— А?.. — Соске хотел расспросить подробнее, но Рин уже поднялся на ноги — они только обсохли после утреннего купания —и сказал:

— Мне пора на работу. Рад был снова увидеть тебя, Соске. Нечасто тут появляется шанс вспомнить японский.

Он ушел, и Соске снова вспомнил о том, что не взял его контакты. Может, Рин бы не возражал поделиться своим номером, он ведь сказал, что был рад языковой практике. Соске покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону делся Рин, но того уже и след простыл.

Вечером Соске пошел в тот же ресторанчик, официантка — уже знакомая по прошлому посещению — приветливо улыбнулась и с блокнотом в руке двинулась к нему. Кое-как Соске попросил повторить заказ. И недоуменно приподнял брови, когда ему принесли две пиццы и два стакана пива.

Ну да, повторили. Все правильно. 

Соске вздохнул и принялся за еду, и вздрогнул, когда за его столик опять уселся Рин.

— Ничего, что я к тебе? Все занято уже, а здесь осталось свободное местечко… О, ты уже и заказать все успел?! А откуда узнал, что я приду? Или ты кого-то ждешь? Извини, я…

— Нет-нет, это тебе, — поспешно сказал Соске.

Взгляд Рина стал нечитаемым, лицо словно закаменело, и Соске вдруг стало неуютно. Пришлось рассказывать, а потом хлопать Рина по спине, потому что тот от смеха подавился куском пиццы.

— Как я все-таки вовремя.

— Это точно.

— Кстати, в этой пицце есть кальмары, — сказал Рин.

Он приподнял кусочек, ловко обрубая тянущиеся нити плавленого сыра. 

— Да? Хорошо, что я не собирался ее есть.

— Все так плохо? 

— Если только тебе не нравятся громадные красные волдыри. — Рин приподнял брови недоуменно, и Соске ощутил, как краска бросилась в лицо. — Ну, мне, например, не нравятся — чешутся очень.

Что я такое болтаю, с ужасом подумал Соске. 

Язык словно своей жизнью жил, отдельно от мозгов точно. Или только ему была заметна двусмысленность? 

Соске поднял взгляд на Рина — тот сосредоточенно жевал пиццу и, казалось, ничего не понял. Впрочем, Соске и правда ничего такого в виду не имел — ровно до того момента, пока не задумался. А сейчас вдруг с пугающей ясностью понял, что Рин ему нравится. Не просто как новый знакомый, который поработал переводчиком, нет. Тонкие губы хотелось поцеловать, провести кончиками пальцев по шее, прикоснуться к пульсирующей точке на шее, ощутить ладонями гладкость кожи…

Соске громко сглотнул, смутился и отвел взгляд. Взял стакан с пивом — только чтобы занять руки — и отпил немного. Прохладный алкоголь, как бы странно ни звучало, отрезвил и придал мыслям ясности.

— Знаешь, нет, думаю, без волдырей ты нравишься мне больше, — сказал Рин. 

Соске с трудом отпил еще пива и только тогда позволил себе снова взглянуть на него. Тот улыбался, и Соске понял, что пропал. Вот так сразу — окончательно. Любовь с третьей встречи, со второй кружки пива, с черт его знает какого взгляда.

Остаток ужина прошел как в тумане: Соске задавал вопросы, что-то отвечал, если Рин спрашивал, но мысли путались, перескакивали с одного на другое.

Попросить номер телефона в тот вечер он так и не решился.

Уже в квартире, когда Рин оказался вне досягаемости взглядом, Соске едва удержался от желания стукнуться головой о стену. Ну почему с ним так всегда?

Сначала Минами, потом Макото, а теперь — Рин. Почему он не мог влюбиться в какую-нибудь хорошенькую девчонку и спокойно строить с ней отношения? Может даже жениться — отец давно намекает, что ему хочется внуков на коленях покачать…

Он сбросил влажные от пота вещи и, взяв полотенце, пошел в душ. Уже там, подставляя спину и бока прохладным струям, Соске осознал еще один нюанс — его отпуск заканчивался через неделю. А значит…

Может, это и к лучшему, решил Соске. 

Если он не будет видеть Рина, то быстрее его забудет. Для того, чтобы забыть Макото потребовалась пара лет, две недели в больнице, целый персональный ад на одного и новая любовь в Австралии. 

Соске выключил воду, выступил из кабинки и наспех обтерся полотенцем, взглянул в зеркало. По губам невольно скользнула улыбка — почему бы просто не насладиться немного до того, как ему придется вернуться в Токио? В этот раз он будет умнее — не нужно признаваться, не нужно пересекать черту. Конечно, Рин не из «этих», но, может быть, он не будет против поужинать вместе еще разок? А потом сходить вместе куда-нибудь? Как, кстати, в мелком городишке развлекаются туристы?

Он возьмет столько, сколько сможет, от своей новой влюблённости и вернется домой. Как там говорила их новенькая Го? Курортный роман? Только вот романа тут не получится, Соске был уверен. С этой мыслью он лег спать.

***

— Доброе утро, — сказал Соске, подходя к Рину. 

Он накинул на плечи полотенце — свежий бриз заставил поежиться, на воздухе было в разы холоднее, чем в воде. 

— Замерз? Вытираться надо. Апрель — обманчивое время. 

Соске пожал плечами, но все-таки последовал совету и вытер плечи, грудь и живот. Взгляд Рина, которым тот проследил его движение, ощущался очень остро.

— Кстати, не надоело еще в лягушатнике плескаться? 

— Днем сетку подальше оттаскивают, — сказал Соске.

Рин хмыкнул. 

— Ну смотри. Если захочется поплавать на нормальной глубине, ты скажи. Кстати, ты с маской не плавал никогда?

— Нет.

— А зачем тогда в Порт Дуглас приехал? — казалось, Рин по-настоящему удивился.

— Отдыхать от суеты и людей, купаться, ничего не делать.

— Ну ты даешь! — Рин вдруг звонко хлопнул его по голому плечу. От места удара волной разошлось тепло, оставляя на коже россыпь мурашек. — А я-то думал, что ты приехал на Большой Барьерный риф посмотреть! Сюда все за этим едут. Это же рай для тех, кто любит посмотреть на подводную жизнь. 

— Правда? 

Соске заинтересовался Австралией из-за её близкого расположения и такой далёкой от Японии культуры. Он просто ткнул мышкой на карту и выбрал ближайший мелкий городок к курсору. Единственное, что его заботило — океан рядом.

— Правда. А я все гадал, ты дайвер или любитель поплавать с маской.

— Ни разу не пробовал ни то, ни другое. 

— А хочешь? 

— Не знаю даже…

Рин как-то незаметно оказался рядом, перетек одним движением и закинул Соске руку на плечо, притиснул к себе.

— Это незабываемо, — доверительно сказал он. — Ты обязательно должен попробовать.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Соске. Сейчас он был готов согласиться на что угодно, только бы Рин еще немного постоял вот так. От его близости кружилась голова, сердце едва не выскакивало из груди, в горле пересохло.

— Тогда жду тебя на пристани в восемь.

Рин еще разок притиснул его к себе, и Соске кивнул.

— Устрою тебе вылазку к рифу. Ищи катер с надписью «Они» на борту, он… 

— Да, я видел такой в бухте. 

— Раз видел, то легко найдешь снова, — подмигнул Рин. — Ну, увидимся через пару часов!

— Эй, погоди, а что брать-то с собой? 

— Главное себя возьми. Обо всем остальном позабочусь я.

От этих слов по позвоночнику Соске горячей лентой скользнуло возбуждение. Не то возбуждение, которое срывает крышу и не дает думать, нет. Легкое, приятное, теплой щекоткой устроившееся внизу живота. Предвкушение.

***

«Они» был пришвартован там же, где Соске увидел его в прошлый раз, еще впервые прогулявшись в бухту. Белые борта отражались от ровной глади, словно под водой застыл еще один катер, солнечные зайчики играли с водой, и то и дело подсвечивали ту часть катера, которая оставалась в тени. 

Рин уже был на борту, укладывал что-то в большую коробку.

— Привет, Соске, помоги-ка.

Он передал коробку Соске, крикнул что-то на английском, и из длинной тирады, последовавшей в ответ, Соске разобрал только «окей».

— Все, идем. 

Рин взял из его рук коробку и пошел дальше по деревянному причалу.

— Куда мы? — спросил Соске.

— Я подумал, что будет круче, если я сам покажу тебе риф, и для индивидуальной экскурсии тебе не нужен целый прогулочный катер и его команда. И ты же говорил, что приехал отдыхать от суеты и людей, вот я и решил…

Он остановился перед малюсенькой моторной лодкой, покачивавшейся между двумя яхтами. Спрятавшись между массивными соседями она казалась еще меньше, чем была на самом деле. Рин прыгнул на борт, установил коробку и протянул Соске руку.

— Карета подана, господин.

Соске попытался ответить, но в голове, как назло, было пусто. Только сердце стучало: вдвоем-вдвоем-вдвоем.

— Тебе не нравится? — улыбка Рина вдруг потускнела. — Если хочешь, можем вернуться на «Они», только там с нами будет еще человек двадцать экскурсии и команда.

— Нет!

Прозвучало поспешно и панически, Рин снова разулыбался, и Соске ступил на палубу лодчонки.

— Я взял еды, снаряжение и выбил себе выходной. Так что готов показать тебе все прелести Кораллового моря. К приключениям готов?

Соске кивнул, и Рин вытащил из коробки бейсболку, бросил ее Соске. 

— Вот, надевай. А то заработаешь солнечный удар. 

Пока Соске поправлял ширину бейсболки, Рин замельтешил рядом — еще раз проверил, все ли на месте, зачем-то заглянул за борт, и, наконец, снял со столба канат. 

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

Соске надоело одновременно пытаться максимально слиться с местностью и не свалиться за борт, чтобы не мешать Рину. 

— Наслаждайся, — ответил тот, и катерок медленно двинулся к выходу из бухты.

Соске присел на борт и уцепился за него ладонями. 

Ветер бил в лицо, брызги оседали на одежде и коже, солнце отражалось от воды и слепило глаза. Стоило выйти из бухты, как Рин перестал осторожничать и пустил катер на полную. А в голове Соске резвилась единственная мысль: ради этой прогулки Рин решил взять выходной. Он решил провести его с Соске.

От голубой, почти нереально синей воды захватывало дух. На сколько хватало взгляда, до самого горизонта, простиралась блестящая бирюзовая гладь, едва тронутая рябью. За катером тянулся пенный след.

Рин, стоявший у руля, обернулся, снова широко улыбнулся и нацепил на нос солнечные очки. Соске последовал его примеру.

Море и небо все так же слепили лазурью и солнечными зайчиками, катер легко подбрасывало, и Соске впервые обратил внимание на рыжеватые волосы Рина. Они, словно язычки пламени, выбивались из-под желто-белой бейсболки, переливались на солнце всеми оттенками алого. 

Захотелось коснуться и проверить — а ну вдруг обожжешься?

Соске медленно поднялся и ухватился рукой за металлическую трубку и подошел ближе к Рину.

— Куда мы? — спросил Соске. 

— К одному рифу, подальше отсюда. Не люблю плавать в толпе.

Соске был с ним согласен.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но совсем скоро в лазурной сини воды стали появляться бирюзовые пятна. 

— Что это? 

— Коралловые островки, — сказал Рин, проследив за взглядом Соске. — Прям как твои глаза, — вдруг добавил он, — я еще в кафе заметил. — И отвел взгляд, снова уставившись вперед.

Соске не смог подобрать слов для ответа.

Глаза?! Рин только что сказал, что морская вода похожа цветом на его глаза?!

Сердце в груди подпрыгнуло и ухнуло вниз, словно он катался на американских горках в Диснейленде. Однажды, очень давно, он ходил туда с отцом и матерью. Ощущения, которые запомнились на всю жизнь, ничего не скажешь.

Может быть, подумал Соске, у него есть шанс? Не такой, как с Минами и Макото, а настоящий?

Соске тряхнул головой, чтобы выбросить из головы все лишние мысли — сегодня не стоило заморачиваться. Лучше было бы расслабиться и позволить себе получить максимум удовольствия. Решив так, он все-таки поймал рукой трепещущую на ветру прядку волос Рина — она на ощупь оказалась мягкой и гладкой — и недоуменно приподнял брови, когда Рин взглянул на него. Мол, ничего не знаю.

Рин остановил катер у очередного бирюзового пятна, и Соске как-то разом растерял свою смелость. Стоило только встретиться глазами с Рином, как словно под дых ударило.

— Так, ладно, наверное, начнем отсюда, — сказал Рин после паузы. Соске не мог сказать, что тот прочитал в его глазах, но сам был несказанно рад, что смог отвести взгляд. Казалось, продлись их зрительный контакт еще пару секунд, и он бы сгреб Рина в объятья, а там — будь, что будет. 

— Вот, я взял несколько масок, примерь, — Рин покопался в коробке и выудил маску для плаванья. — Я решил, что стоит начать со сноркелинга. Все-таки нырять глубоко не нужно, да и плавать можно часов шесть…

Соске протянул руку за маской.

— Протри стекла слюной, — посоветовал Рин. Соске уставился на него с недоумением. — Запотевать в воде не будут. 

Соске лизнул свои пальцы, ощущая себя донельзя глупо. Стекла под подушечками пальцев были прохладные и гладкие, а вот взгляд Рина… Снова пробрало до нутра, и Соске шумно выдохнул. Взгляд Рина заставлял напрячься, закусить губу и всем телом сопротивляться желанию отбросить любое снаряжение и прижаться губами к тонким бледным губам.

— Т-так, — чуть подрагивающим голосом сказал Рин, — а теперь надо переодеться в костюм.

— Это еще зачем? 

Соске наблюдал за тем, как Рин снова полез в коробку, выуживая пару гидрокостюмов.

— На всякий случай. Конечно, апрель — это не сезон, но вдруг какой медузе не вовремя захочется появиться тут… Помнишь? Ты больше нравишься мне без красных волдырей. 

После такого заявления Соске без слов позволил запихнуть себя во влажный гидрокостюм. 

— Далее по плану краткий курс молодого бойца. Кораллы руками не трогать и ластами тоже. Вообще — это как стриптиз. Смотреть можно, трогать — ни-ни. Дышать через рот и не глотать морскую воду. Если стало плохо — не барахтаться и не орать, просто поднять руку вверх. И вообще, я все время буду рядом, не волнуйся. Кстати, я что-то не спросил… Соске, а ты, как, пловец опытный? На воде пару часов продержаться сумеешь? 

Соске приоткрыл рот, не зная, то ли рассмеяться, то ли стукнуть Рина по шее.

— Если не сумеешь — это ничего. Я специально для этого взял спасательный жилет…

Все-таки стукнуть, решил Соске, и дал Рину легонький подзатыльник.

— Я отлично плаваю! Я вообще до того, как травму плеча получил, был лучшим в Японии по баттерфляю…

— О, прикольно! Я в школе тоже увлекался плаваньем, кстати, специализировался как раз на баттерфляе. Но вольным тоже плавал. Мой результат до сих пор не побили. 

— Хм.

— Что за «хм»?! — возмутился Рин.

— Думаю, я бы смог тебя обставить, — сказал Соске.

— И не мечтай!

— Я не мечтаю, это просто констатация факта.

— Ладно, тогда потом и проверим! А сейчас нас ждет Большой Барьерный риф…

Вдоволь наплававшись, Соске понял три вещи: он безумно любит океан, ему понравился сноркелинг, и Рин — это не просто так.

Стоило окунуться в воду и нырнуть, как перед глазами открылся новый, совершенно другой мир — изящный, разноцветный, яркий. И прекрасный. Невозможно было не прикипеть взглядом к пестрым стаям шныряющих рядом рыбок, к покачивающимся в такт движению воды кораллам. И среди всего этого великолепия — Рин.

Прав он был — рай, как он есть. Настоящий рай на земле, подумалось Соске, и он даже усомнился, не спит ли, потому что не могло в реальности быть так хорошо.

Рядом был Рин — яростно жестикулировал, тянул Соске за руку, словно местный экскурсовод к очередной достопримечательности, и одним своим присутствием дополнял эту земную идиллию. У Соске захватывало дух: от внимания, от прикосновений едва заметных сквозь ткань гидрокостюма, от уверенного «я все время буду рядом»…

Конечно, Рин ничего такого не имел в виду, но Соске все равно зацепился за эту фразу. Словно она была спасением от безопасного, но опротивевшего одиночества.

Они провели почти час у этого рифа, обследовав его со всех сторон, и вернулись на катер, чтобы переплыть к следующему. Только за тем, чтобы провести на воде еще около часа и снова сменить риф. 

Соске не чувствовал ни усталости, ни голода, ни холода. Он посматривал на неумолимо скользящее по небосклону солнце и про себя молился, чтобы день не кончался. Не хотелось возвращаться в Порт Дуглас, не хотелось расставаться с океаном, не хотелось отпускать Рина.

Они уже побывали у трех рифов, успели перекусить взятой Рином едой, и снова погрузились в воду. Пока они перебирались от четвертого к пятому, Рин сказал:

— Этот последний, а потом придется возвращаться. Во-первых, завтра у тебя будет ужасно болеть всё тело, а, во-вторых, несмотря на то, что вода довольно теплая, не стоит проводить в открытом море весь день. Ну и, в-третьих, скоро закат. Не стоит дразнить всех местных хищников, да и успеть бы вернуться до темноты.

— Устал? — просил Соске, чувствуя одновременно досаду и сожаление.

— Боюсь за тебя. — В этот раз обошлось без смешков и фырканья. — Все-таки с непривычки нельзя столько плескаться в воде. Реально, завтра ты не сможешь даже встать в туалет. Я уж не говорю о том, чтобы дойти до ресторанчика на обед. Может, дать тебе номер доставки?

— Да иди ты!

Они снова погрузились в воду, рассматривая подводное царство. Все знания Соске о Большом Барьерном рифе, почерпнутые из интернета, были слишком расплывчатыми. Кажется, это была самая большая колония кораллов в мире, и видов рыб да и прочей живности тут было больше, чем где-нибудь в тропиках. Но все эти безликие слова и цифры не могли никак подготовить Соске к тому, что он тут увидел.

Целое чудо, скрытое под водой. И Рин — со смешно увеличенными глазами и чуть приплюснутым носом. Его костюм холодил ладонь в воде, стоило взяться за предплечье, как Рин поворачивался и внимательно всматривался, мол, что случилось. 

Ничего, Рин, просто влюбился. 

Соске был даже рад, что под водой невозможно говорить, а то он, наверное, наговорил бы глупостей.

Когда он в очередной раз потянулся к Рину, пальцы сами собой обвились не вокруг предплечья, а стиснули голую горячую ладонь. Соске вздрогнул и вдруг понял, что кислород в легких кончился. Ему срочно нужно было на поверхность, вдохнуть чистый, пропитанный солью воздух. А Рин внезапно сжал пальцы Соске второй рукой, потянул на себя и притянул так близко, что стали видны пузырьки воздуха, налипшие к коже. 

Пошевелиться было выше сил Соске — грудную клетку сдавило, перед глазами поплыли черные точки. А он все вглядывался в скрытое маской лицо Рина, тонкие чуть посиневшие губы и полоску от гидрокостюма на подбородке. И через мгновение они оба оказались на поверхности, глотая прохладный воздух.

Рин, не говоря ни слова, поплыл к катеру, покачивавшемуся в паре метров от них, и Соске последовал за ним. 

В Порт Дуглас они вернулись около четырех. Солнце уже перевалило через пик, и теперь медленно клонилось к горизонту. День еще был далек от своего завершения, но их с Рином время уже подходило к концу.

На обратном пути тот рассказал Соске, что работает в компании «Бог морей», которая как раз организовывает туры на Большой Барьерный риф. 

Соске вдруг стало совестно, что Рин провел свой выходной почти на работе — показывал Соске достопримечательности коралловых островков.

— Сколько я тебе должен? — спросил Соске, когда они добрались до Порта Дуглас и ступили с шаткой лодки на пристань. Сколоченная из досок, она закачалась у Соске под ногами, и тот едва не упал, схватившись за деревянный столбик.

— А?

— Денег сколько? Ты сам говорил, что…

— Соске, еще слово и получишь в зубы, — зло сказал Рин. Он насупился, на щеках вздулись желваки, и Соске прикусил язык. Рин стал молча подавать ему коробки со снаряжением и остатками их обеда.

— Но…

— У меня отличный удар с левой, имей в виду.

— Извини, — вздохнул Соске — неудобно как-то просто. Ты свой выходной на меня потратил, устроил мне классный отдых.

— Вот и прекрасно. Ты же в отпуске, наслаждайся!

Рин наконец снова улыбнулся и поднял вверх большой палец. 

— Могу я тогда тебя ужином угостить? Слушай, только я же тут даже приличного ресторанчика не знаю. Я снимаю квартиру недалеко от пляжа и отлично готовлю мясо. Уверен, ты сто лет не пробовал домашнюю японскую кухню. — Предложение само собой сорвалось с губ, и Соске испугался, что Рин откажется. Вон какой странный взгляд на него бросил, аж мурашки по коже побежали. Но Рин кивнул. — Или ты выбирай, куда мы пойдем.

Соске затаил дыхание. Ну не идиот ли он? Да сейчас японские ресторанчики есть везде! Кажется, он даже видел один во время беглого знакомства с городком. 

— Ты прав, — после паузы ответил Рин. — Я сто лет не ел домашней японской еды. 

***

Первым делом по возвращении домой, Соске наведался в магазинчик. Удивительно, но этикетки на продуктах были понятны. В супермаркете Соске долго и придирчиво выбирал мясо, такому же строгому отбору подверглись куриные голени, овощи, соусы… Он взял упаковку пива и, подумав, добавил к покупкам бутылку вина. 

Ему очень хотелось как-то отблагодарить Рина за чудесный день, но Соске был не мастер говорить. Поэтому он старался приложить все силы, чтобы ужин прошёл на славу.

Рин появился за две минуты до назначенного времени, деликатно постучал в дверь, так что если бы Соске не ждал его, едва не подпрыгивая от любого звука, то не услышал бы.

— Привет! — Он распахнул дверь и отступил в сторону, давая Рину пройти.

— Привет. Какие запахи!

— Уже почти готово, проходи пока.

Чем развлечь Рина, пока он возился на кухне, Соске не знал. Если бы это была его квартира, то он предложил бы посмотреть… Да что там! Даже если бы Рин пришел к Соске домой в Токио, все равно было бы неловко показывать ему фотографии или что там обычно делают?

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

Рин, который за несколько секунд осмотрелся, сунул нос на кухню.

— Нет, я уже заканчиваю. Можешь, если хочешь, распаковать палочки. И налить вина или пиво достать. Кстати, что пить будем?

— Пиво.

— Никакой в тебе романтики! — Соске снова прикусил язык. Рядом с Рином у него совсем отключалась голова, и говорил он первое, что приходило на ум. 

— Могу поискать свечи, если хочешь, — мягко поддразнил Рин, вставая за плечом.

Дыхание обожгло плечо сквозь футболку, и у Соске затряслись руки. Присутствие Рина теперь можно было ощутить физически — достаточно немного откинуться назад и можно было прижаться спиной к его груди. Соске глубоко вздохнул и едва не выронил бутылочку с соусом, когда Рин прижался к плечу щекой.

— Та-а-ак, что тут у нас? 

Он демонстративно повел носом и облизнулся. Розоватый язык скользнул по нижней губе, и она заблестела. Желание поцеловать нахлынуло волной, снова потеплело внизу живота, но прежде чем Соске успел совсем потерять голову, Рин уже отошел к шкафчикам и принялся доставать тарелки.

Ужин прошел как во сне. Соске не чувствовал вкуса еды, не помнил, о чём они говорили. Он просто смотрел и пытался запомнить Рина таким, каким он был сейчас.

Затем они переместились в гостиную, единственную комнату, и устроились там возле телевизора с пивом. Рин пощелкал пультом, и на экране появился футбольный матч. Соске было все равно — он медленно потягивал пиво и пытался дышать ровно. 

Бедро, притиснутое к бедру Рина, казалось, горело. Воздух медленно исчезал, и Соске пил его маленькими глотками вместе с пивом. Он не был пьян, но близость Рина, полумрак комнаты, освещенной одним только изображением телевизора, чужой, сладковатый запах дурманили почище любого алкоголя.

А потом ладонь Рина оказалась на его бедре, и Соске совсем перестал дышать. Рин повернулся, длинные волосы хлестнули по скулам, в темноте его глаза казались черными, словно зрачок полностью затопил радужку, оставив только тонкий ободок. 

Рин снова погладил бедро, теперь с силой проводя пальцами от колена к паху, и тишину разрезал стон. Спустя несколько секунд Соске понял, что стонал он сам, и закусил губу до боли. Он боялся пошевелиться — страшно было дернуться и проснуться. 

Рин осторожно высвободил из его пальцев полупустую бутылку, поставил ее на столик рядом. 

— Соске, — тихо сказал он, — я сейчас тебя поцелую. У тебя есть примерно десять секунд, чтобы успеть выставить меня за дверь…

Закончить ему Соске не дал — рывком притянул к себе и впился в приоткрытые губы. 

Целоваться с Рином было — ох, черт возьми, классно, круто, охуенно, прекрасно! Внутри словно туго натянутая струна задрожала. Чужие ладони на коже казались обжигающими, мягкие волосы щекотали лицо, а от протяжного, гортанного стона в штанах стало тесно.

Они кое-как выпутались из одежды, кажется, футболка Соске едва не повисла на плафоне ночника. Крепкое мускулистое тело Рина притягивало взгляд, хотелось коснуться, хотелось целовать всюду, и он не стал сдерживаться. 

Рин, казалось, от поцелуев таял, подставлял горло, открывался больше, совершенно не смущался, и это заводило даже сильнее, чем любые ласки.

Большой гладкий член удобно лег в ладонь, и Соске облизнулся, а потом вобрал его в рот. Обвел головку по кругу, сдавил губами ствол, пальцами тронул мошонку, и через несколько секунд на язык брызнула горьковатая сперма.

Рин застонал, громко, с надрывом, выгнулся всем телом и потянул Соске выше — слизал с губ свой собственный вкус. А потом вывернулся из-под Соске, повалил его на спину и вытворял ртом такое, что Соске потерялся в ощущениях, растворился в ласках Рина, впервые в жизни позволил другому вести себя… 

***

Просыпаться не хотелось — отпуск у него, в конце концов, или нет? Грудь что-то придавило, и Соске едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, открыл глаза, проморгался. Рядом темнела рыжая до красноты макушка.

Рин спал, уткнувшись носом Соске в плечо и крепко обнимая правой рукой.

Накатило ощущение абсолютного счастья. Оно было таким огромным, таким ярким, что Соске казалось: еще немного, и он лопнет от переполнявшей его радости. 

Рин был рядом, собственнически обнимал его, и если где-то и правда существовал Эдем, то Соске его нашел. Может быть, для кого-то это был сад, полный фруктов и нудистов, а для Соске — это пустая и тихая съемная квартира и Рин рядом, подгребший подушку под себя. Где-то рядом с его персональным раем должен быть плещущий волнами на пляж океан, высокое синее небо и сонная тишина мелкого городка.

Соске неосознанно провел пальцами по предплечью Рина.

— Доброе утро, — раздался хриплый голос. — Ты выиграл в лотерею?

— Привет, что?

Соске нахмурился, пытаясь понять слова Рина. Какая еще лотерея?!

— Лицо у тебя такое — безумно счастливого человека, который наконец поверил: не снится. Ну, знаешь, тебе говорят, что ты джекпот лимонов десять сорвал, разве ты поверишь сразу? Ой, да ладно, что у тебя с утра с чувством юмора? — Рин быстро чмокнул его в губы и снова рухнул на подушку. — Ты всегда встаешь в такую рань, еще ж и пяти нет? — Он душераздирающе зевнул. — Эй, Соске, ты чего молчишь? Что случилось?

— Ничего, — тихо пробормотал Соске. Счастье заполняло его так, что даже дышать было больно, — ничего.

И стиснул охнувшего от неожиданности Рина в крепких объятиях.

О да, Рин был совершенно прав — Соске сорвал настоящий джекпот.

***

Следующие пару дней они просыпались вместе, плавали, завтракали. Затем Рин уходил на работу, а Соске оставался дома или же снова шел на пляж. 

Кстати, Рин был совершенно прав — после первого заплыва с ластами, у него болело все. Даже там, где он и не предполагал, что может болеть. Стоило попытаться встать с постели, как он застонал скорее от неожиданности, чем от острой боли. Рин, ушедший в душ, выскочил оттуда голым и мокрым — испугался, что что-то случилось.

Настроение немного поднялось после сеанса массажа, который устроил ему голый и мокрый Рин. И не только массажа — стоило ощутить его горячий, крепкий член, притиснутый к ягодицам, как Соске забыл о любой боли. 

После пляжа Соске возвращался домой и ложился спать — во-первых, они слишком мало спали по ночам, а, во-вторых, так быстрее проходило время до возвращения Рина. Ближе к вечеру можно было приниматься за ужин.

Единственное, что омрачало эти легкие, счастливые до безумия дни — медленно тикающее время. До окончания отпуска и возвращения в Японию оставалось все меньше, и Соске становилось все труднее напоминать себе, что он не может бросить все и попросту остаться навсегда в небольшом сонном городке на побережье Австралии. 

Он почти ничего не рассказывал о себе, да и Рин тоже — мелочи по работе, немного об истории города, совсем чуть-чуть о его жизни тут. Они, не сговариваясь, решили жить сегодняшним днем. Соске думал, что так легче будет потом, в Токио, а о чем думал Рин, оставалось загадкой.

Соске не сомневался — его курортный роман закончится с окончанием отпуска. Он смирился с этим, он не ждал большего и брал все, что мог, от той райской недели, что они проводили вместе.

Рин изредка бросал на него нечитаемые взгляды и улыбался одними губами в ответ на вопросы. Он не спрашивал, сколько еще Соске пробудет в Порт Дугласе, а Соске молчал, не поднимая эту тему. 

***

— Что празднуем?

Соске обернулся, и от увиденного захватило дух. Рин сегодня появился позже, чем обычно, и сейчас стоял такой красивый в светлых шортах и майке, что глаз от него оторвать было невозможно. Хотелось прикоснуться губами к золотистой, покрытой загаром коже и вообще забыть про стынущий ужин.

— Так что празднуем? — повторил Рин, подходя ближе и подхватывая бутылку с вином, чтобы открыть. Это было то самое вино, купленное на их первый ужин, приготовленный Соске. 

Соске выпустил из рук полотенце, которым протирал столешницу, и тяжело оперся бедром о стол. 

— Завтра я улетаю.

— Возвращаешься в Японию? — ровно спросил Рин и принялся рыться в ящике. — Короткие у вас отпуска все-таки. Не ценят в Японии работников.

Соске молчал, не зная, что сказать, а Рин все гремел металлическими приборами.

— Значит, это наш последний вечер, и ты приготовил что-то совершенно охренительное? — спросил тот наконец. Штопор был найден, и бутылка — открыта. — Значит, будем праздновать возвращение домой! Та-а-ак, где тут бокалы?..

— Рин.

— Черт, я же хотел еще раз успеть скататься вместе на риф — вчера были на одном из самых отдаленных, у границы Кораллового моря. Там так красиво было, тебе бы понравилось! Держи, это тебе.

Он, не глядя на Соске, протянул ему бокал. Рука, слишком крепко сжимавшая стекло, подрагивала.

— Рин.

— Так, а это мой! 

Рин щедро плеснул вина себе в бокал — пара капель красного попала на белую майку. 

— За твой отпуск!

— Рин, посмотри на меня, — попросил Соске, и тот поднял взгляд. Глаза его влажно поблескивали, радужка казалась темнее, чем была на самом деле.

А еще Соске понял, как дорого обходится Рину его наигранная весёлость.

Осторожно высвободить бокал из судорожно стиснутых пальцев, поставить на стол, рядом со своим, и сгрести Рина в объятия, казалось сейчас единственным правильным вариантом.

Соске гладил его по спине, шумно дышал в висок и шептал:

— Прости, надо было раньше сказать. Прости. Прости. Прости. — Рин обнял его в ответ, вздохнул как-то горько, тяжело, и с губ само собой сорвалось: — Я люблю тебя.

Пальцы Рина впились в плечо, и он оттолкнул Соске от себя, с недоверием вгляделся в лицо, пытаясь прочесть что-то, а, может, поверить. И снова обнял, задышал часто-часто, словно пытался справиться с подступающей истерикой. А через несколько секунд Соске услышал в ответ тихое: 

— Я тебя тоже.

Это было похоже на удар, только без боли. Мысли в голове перемешались. Отъезд, остывающий ужин и последний вечер на двоих — все это стало неважным. Незначительным. Если раньше Соске думал, что больше счастья в него не поместится, что он полон им под завязку, то теперь понял — был неправ. Для полного, абсолютного счастья ему не хватало только этого.

Тихого признания и судорожно бьющегося сердца Рина.

***

Лето в Токио выдалось жарким и дождливым. Дышать было решительно нечем, и по вечерам Соске подолгу стоял под прохладным душем. 

Выйдя из душа даже не вытираясь, Соске подошел к стоящему на столе ноутбуку. Последние три сообщения, которые он отправил Рину, все еще не были прочитаны, и он уже начинал волноваться. Все-таки работа у того была не самая безопасная — Коралловое море кишмя кишело опасными тварями. Да и на суше в Австралии, оказывается, ядовитых и опасных обитателей было гораздо больше, чем обычных.

Хорошо, что в своё время он поленился читать что-то кроме краткого путеводителя, а то в жизни бы не выбрал Австралию для отпуска. Но, в таком случае, он бы не познакомился с Рином, не провел бы с ним эти райские десять дней. 

Прошло три месяца — три бесконечно долгих месяца, полных разговоров по скайпу, сообщений в фэйсбуке и смс. И не сказать, что Соске был недоволен, нет. Он все еще был безгранично счастлив, светился, словно гирлянда, как сказала Маи. Но увидеть Рина, почувствовать тепло его кожи, снова обнять — хотелось до безумия.

— Всего семь часов в самолете, — сказал он Рину, прощаясь в аэропорту Кэрнса, и тот согласно кивнул. 

Последние дни Соске все чаще хотелось плюнуть на работу, взять неделю без содержания и махнуть в Австралию первым же рейсом.

Стук в дверь прервал его размышления, и Соске быстро натянул футболку и штаны.

Пока он возился, в дверь забарабанили с удвоенной силой.

— Доставка пиццы.

— Сейчас, подождите, — машинально крикнул в ответ Соске и подумал: «Я же не заказывал ничего».

Он распахнул дверь, уже приготовившись высказать настойчивому курьеру все, что он о нем думает, и слова замерли на языке. Напротив стоял Рин — с наушниками на шее, с рюкзаком на плече, чуть похудевший и ухмыляющийся во все тридцать два зуба.

— Привет, — сказал он и протянул Соске какой-то разноцветный пакет.

Соске автоматически взял, заглянул внутрь и извлек на свет второй пакет, поменьше, в котором были сложены один на другой несколько кусков пиццы. 

— Надеюсь, не испортилась, но явно помялась, — вздохнул Рин, — в самолет с коробкой пускать не хотели, пришлось так. Кстати, долго ты собираешься держать меня на пороге? В Порт Дугласе ты гостеприимнее был… — Соске посторонился, пропуская Рина, осторожно положил пакет с пиццей на подставку для обуви. — Ты мне не рад? Я, может, не вовремя? Черт возьми, надо было позвонить…

Договорить Рин не успел — Соске обнял его так, что ребра захрустели. Рюкзак с грохотом свалился на пол, Рин задушенно застонал, но выворачиваться из рук не спешил. Соске хватило нескольких ударов сердца — своего или чужого, он не понял, — чтобы поверить. Рин и правда был тут, в Токио, в его квартире!

— Сумасшедший, — выдохнул Соске.

— Может быть, — прохрипел Рин и наконец жалобно попросил: — Отпусти, задушишь же.

— Я соскучился.

— И я. Как ты говорил? Всего семь часов в самолете — и я уже в Японии. 

Соске чуть-чуть отстранился, но только для того, чтобы утянуть Рина в долгий поцелуй…

Про пиццу они вспомнил только к вечеру, и она оказалась не только вполне съедобной, но и чертовски вкусной. Той самой, как показалось Соске, из ресторанчика, где они познакомились. Уточнять у Рина он, конечно, не стал — все-таки тот был романтичнее, чем хотел казаться.

Они ели пиццу прямо в постели и запивали пивом, не таким, как то, «густое», но вполне сносным «Асахи», и Соске вдруг понял, что в его персональном раю ему не нужны ни океан, ни покой, ни сады. 

Ему достаточно было Рина, такого, как сейчас, встрепанного после секса, облизывающего пальцы и рассказывающего с набитым ртом последние новости с работы. 

Оказывается, у него был законный отпуск — целый месяц на то, чтобы повидаться с сестрой и погостить у Соске. Загадывать дальше не было смысла, но Соске был уверен: они что-нибудь придумают. 

В конце концов, шесть тысяч километров — сущий пустяк для настоящей любви.


End file.
